Recuerdos
by Yma Black
Summary: Remus John Lupin, nos envia una carta donde nos cuenta su ultima charla con Sirius. Omite muchas cosas, pero lo poco dice mucho. Solo un corazón noble y puro vera los sentimientos envueltos en un recuerdo.


Tantos años sin recordar, tantos años odiando. Vivimos solos cada uno por su camino. El destino destruyo nuestra amistad. El destino destruyo nuestra alianza, ¿Fue el destino o fue otra cosa? Esa respuesta nunca la supe pero la verdad era que ya estabamos separados, un mundo, una vida, y otras cosas. Aquel que nos unio nos dejo pronto y solo quedabamos nosotros. Pero mi verdadera pregunta es ¿Estoy listo para viajar por los recuerdos?¿acaso es necesario? La respuesta a estas preguntas era una, sencilla, simple y facil; si. Si era esa respuesta, porque el tiempo que quize ocultar me daba la cara dia a dia atraves de un mundo que nunca conocio nuestras aventuras.

Eran tantos años sin hablar como lo haciamos en nuestra juventud, era triste, era agobiador, era acabador. Ambos sentiamos la necesidad de hablar. No nos reunimos, solo nos encontramos. Juntos. Juntos como nos prometimos un dia. Pero ese dia fue el ultimo de nuestras vidas. Por una muerte. ¿El mundo es perfecto? No. ¿Acaso los inocentes deben sufrir hasta que ya no sientan nada? Aveces es necesario. ¿uno debe perdonar?Si. ¿Aunque la traición esa muerte? Si, ay perdonar, aun que tu vida caiga. ¿Para que serviria, si ya no se puede arreglar nada? Siempre se arregla algo, y lo mejor de todo el corazón queda libre. De verdad el corazón no quiere ser libre, yo quiero regresar el tiempo. De nada serviria, la historia se repitiria. Perdonar y libraras cargas. ¿Para que, si ya he muerto? No he muerto he caido. Pero pronto lo hare. ¿Te verdad pretendes dejarte morir por un recuerdo en vez de vivir la oportunida?. ¿Que oportunidad? La de vivir.

Eso no era dialogo, solo era la forma en que su almas hablaba. Por una parte los recuerdos vivian y por otro lado las preguntas consumian. ¿Acaso era buena esta vida?No. Vivir es ser libre. Y los ambos viviamos atados a la libertad de su recuerdo.

¿Porque? Porque viviamos en nuestro pasado.

-¿Que hicimos mal?- me pregunto.

-Todo Sirius, cometimos muchos errores. Algunos imperdonables- conteste.

-¿Recuerdas todas esas escapadas Remus?Tú siempre decias que estabamos haciendo cosas contra las reglas.-

No se porque recordo eso, pero no pude evitar sonreir. Era cierto, de jovenes fuimos poco pensantes en especial James y él. Mis ojos quisieron cerrarse y dejame volar en ese mundo. Pero feliz de recordar algo de felicidad le conteste.

-Si- dije con una sonrisita y luego continue- James y tú siempre me obligaban para que cuando nos atrabaran yo inventara una buena excusa.

-¿Como terminamos asi?-me pregunto Sirius.

Pero por respuesta solo le di silencio. Los dos solo mirabamos el techo, que hechizamos para que se viera una luna creciente. No tenian respuesta concreta solo muchas más preguntas, no era un mal sueño, era nuestra realidad. Ahi estabamos juntos despues de que en un tiempo nos llegamos a odiar. Que hubiera pasado si nada de aquello hubiera sucedido. Quizas hubieramos vivido bien. Quizas no. Miramos la puerta del cuarto, lejos de alli habia uno de corazon puro. No era nuestro amigo. Era su hijo. Estaba durmiendo, soñando talves o quizas con pesadillas, ¿iriamos a despertarlo?No. Aquel momento era solo para nosotros. Solo dos de cuatro merodeadores, James muerto y Peter junto al villano que nos arrebato a nuestro amigo. Pero todo estaba bien, estabamos aprendiendo a perdonar.

-Lo extraño- dijo Sirius cerrando los ojos.

-Yo tambien, pero no lo busques en Harry-dije sin evitarlo.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo.

-Has tratado de convertir a Harry en James. Y no lo es. No es nuestro James, es su hijo, no él. - Quizas no era el momento, pero queria decirle que dejara de buscar a James en Harry.

-Yo solo quiero cuidarlo.

-MENTIRA, Sirius debes verlo como lo que es tu ahijado, no regreses el pasado.- ambos estabamos conteniendo las lágrimas.- Tú no tuviste la culpa. No pierdas el tiempo asi, mejor conocelo Harry es un gran chico, tiene sus propias habilidades. Es como James pero no lo es.- queria decir la verdad sin herir pero hasta mis heridas se abrieron.

-¿Como lo logro? Si tengo vivo ese recuerdo.- dijo ya en llanto Sirius.

-Yo no quiero que mates ese recuerdo solo quiero que vives estos momentos, para que luego sean tus mejor recuerdos.- dije mirandolo. Si, habia abierto las heridas pero por lo menos esa vez alguien estaria a mi lado para ayudarme a curarlas y yo ayudar a curar.

-Solo quedamos nosotros.-

-Si, pero Harry tambien estara con nosotros.

-Claro, yo le dije que queria que viviera conmigo cuando todo se aclare-

-Y asi sera, ya veras viviremos juntos y veras lo maravilloso que es el chico.- nunca crei que recordar estas palabras me doleria mas que morir y remorime.

-Ya se como es Harry es nuestro muchacho.-

Antes de decir algo mas ambos dejamos escapar esas lagrimas que teniamos contenidas. Habiamos hablado muy poco, pero cada palabra significaba mucho mas de lo que cualquiera hubiera visto.

Muy lejos de ahi una rata miraban el firmamento. La rata estaba segura que merecia ese castigo. Habia visto al hijo de aquel al quien él traiciono, y vio en sus ojos a su ex-amigo. Vio el recuerdo, y sobre todo ese recuerdo le perdono la vida. Un gran error. Siempre se decia que fue un enorme error que el chico lo hubiera dejando con vida. Pero nunca lo diria. Quizas algun dia le pagaria el haberle salvado la vida de un forma. Pero mientras tanto era mejor que los recuerdos lo mataran poco a poco. Y solo yo supe de eso.

No sabiamos cuando tiempo habiamos estado recordando nuestras aventuras. A cada palabra el nudo en nuestras garganta se hacia mas fuerte. A veces interrumpiendo la conversación. Poco a poco nuestros corazones estaban perdonando, estaban dejando de sufrir y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreiamos sin miedo, sin temores y completamente seguros. Las heridas estaban sanando. Ahora estaban bien o lo que se podia de ello. Pero ese momento especial fue interrumpido por un grito. Nunca crei que esa sera la ultima vez que escucharia hablar a Sirius conmigo.

-!!!SIRIUS, REMUS!!!- gritaba la voz.

Ambos nos levantamos de la mesa de la cual ya habian varios tazas de té. Fuimos a la cocina y ahi estaba la señora Weasley.

-¿Que paso Molly?- pregunto calmadamente Sirius.

-El ministerio...ataque...Harry...Mortifagos...Remus...ve- solo se le podia entender varias palabras cuando ya no estaba ahi, ni ella ni los demas.

-Lo siento Sirius- le dije triste, era mi deber irme. Pero lo vi prepararse para irse.- No iras- le dije firmemente.

-Harry esta ahi y es mi ahijado y mi deber es ir.- me dijo haciendome recordar lo que yo mismo le dije. A veces me pregunto si ese fue mi error. Pero aprendi a vivir con los resultados de mis acciones, por lo que ahora vivo mejor.

-Vamos Sirius, es peligroso- le dije

-Y tú si puedes ir, no me digas. Ire quieras o no.- Ambos no preparamos para irnos, depues de una leve pelea. Nos fuimos sin saber, que despues de ese dia nunca más nos volveriamos a ver. Un adios fue nuestra conversacion. Un adios al mundo. Porque ahora estabamos en paz, la paz que solo se consede a aquellos puros. Nunca lo pense, pero cada que recuerdo la conversación fue nuestra despedida.

¿Fue justo?No. ¿Valio la pena? Si. ¿Puedo sufrir? Si. ¿Como obligo a mi alma aguantar? Nose. El mundo gira y consigo todo en él. No le pidas que vuelva atras para vivir. Cuesta trabajo componerse, pero no es imposible. No importa que los fisico se pierda lo importante es que el alma y el corazon mantegan su pureza. Sirius la mantuvo, mantuvo su joven vivo hasta que dejo este mundo. Adios Sirius, fue un placer conocerte, fue un placer vivr contigo, y saber de ti. Fue un placer saber que le ayudaste a Harry a aprender. Lo siento Sirius no te digo Adios, te dire hasta pronto de vere en mis sueños, porque ahi siempre estaras vivo.

Att,

Remus John Lupin


End file.
